prasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alonso Sanchez
Alonso Francisco Sanchez (born February 2, 1966) is a Prasian politician, who was the Prime Minister of Prasia and the leader of the Social Democratic Party between 2010 and 2014. Prior to becoming Prime Minister at the General election, 2010, Sanchez was Minister of Finance in the government of Ana Maria Martin. Biography Alonso Francisco Sanchez was born on February 2, 1966 in San Ramon, Ponedera to working class parents. His ancestor was Antonio Sanchez, who was the first Chief of Government of the Republic of Traspes in 1878. Sanchez grew up in the city, and from a young age excelled academically. At the age of 18, Sanchez won a scholarship to study Politics, Philosophy and Economics at the Universidad de San Serena. After graduating, Sanchez spent a year studying Economics to a further level at Yale University in the United States, before returning to Prasia. Returning to Prasia and settling in San Serena, Sanchez took up employment as a political researcher at a small left-wing economic think tank. After spending four years working for this organisation, Sanchez left and became an economic adviser to the social democratic government of José Manuel Barrera, whilst also involving himself with campaigning for better social care in his home city of San Ramon. When Barrera's government was defeated at the General election, 1995, Sanchez continued to be involved with the party, assisting in drafting party policy and again, working as an economic adviser, this time for the ruling PSD regional government in Ponedera. In 1998, Sanchez was chosen as a PSD congressional candidate for a constituency in San Ramon. Sanchez was elected to the House of Representatives at the General election, 2000, representing the aforementioned constituency. As the PSD were in opposition at this time, Sanchez served as Shadow Minister for Public Health, and became heavily involved in the PSD shadow cabinet. At the General election, 2005 the PSD won a majority of seats, and formed a government. In this government, Sanchez was chosen as Minister of Finance, a position which he served in until January 2010, when he was elected party leader. Sanchez became the leader of the Social Democratic Party in January 2010, shortly before the General election, 2010. The party's previous leader, Ana Maria Martin, had announced that she would not lead the party into any further general elections, and said in late 2009 that a party leadership election would be held in early 2010, shortly before the general election. As Minister of Finance, Sanchez was in a good position to take up the party leadership, and after he won the subsuquent leadership election, seeing off challenges from two other cabinet ministers. The PSD then gained the most seats in the ensuing election, and formed a coalition with the Green Party to form a government, making Sanchez Prime Minister. In September 2014, Sanchez announced that he would not lead his party into a second general election campaign, and would resign as party leader within six months. The ensuing leadership election was won by Cristian Ramirez, who succeeded him as Prime Minister. Personal life Sanchez is married to Claudia Sanchez Camacho, and the couple have four children: Miguel (born 1998), Ana (born 2000), Carmen (born 2003) and Manuel (born 2006). See also *Prime Minister *Sanchez I Government Category:Living person Category:Prime Minister Category:Politician Category:Sanchez I Government